FF7 Ficlets
by Anyssia
Summary: Unbeta'ed! — Series of ficlets set in the FF7 universe.
1. Guilty As Charged

**Title**: Guilty As Charged

**Author**: Anyssia

**Fandom**: Final Fantasy VII (Crisis Core, Meteor Crisis)

**Prompt**: prompt 166 - albatross around your neck, Taming The Muse (LJ)

**Warnings**: no sex/violence, angst, unbeta'ed (WriteOrDie contest: 1000 words in 90 min)

**Rating**: PG

**Status**: 1056 words, one-shot, 09/23/2009

**Summary**: The others were all dead and he was still alive and it was his entire fault.

* * *

Cloud thrust Zack's Buster sword into the ground, setting it forcefully in the earth so that neither monster nor harsh weather could dislodge it.

He had killed Sephiroth barely a week ago, and despite his friends' demands, he still couldn't stop thinking about it. Tifa cajoled him, ranted at him and whined when nothing else worked and still he couldn't stop wallowing in the memory of his last friend's death.

And yes, even if none of his comrades would ever believe it if he came clean, Sephiroth had been his friend just as much as Zack, during those wonderful Soldiers days.

;;;

Of course, Zack had been the first, the one that had dragged him up at the SOLDIER's levels and in training areas with his big, happy smile and unshakable optimism. Zack had believed in him, even if he had been nothing more than a nobody, coming from a backwater village and dreaming of playing with the big boys.

He had introduced him to the General Hewley first and Cloud hadn't been able to make a sound, he hadn't even greeted the man, so shocked he had been by meeting one of the three Legends.

Then Zack had pushed him toward another door, laughing and messing up his blond hair, spiking it that much more and ignoring his sputtering and explosive blush. That's how he had met his second General, the red-head Rhapsodos.

Where Angeal had simply shook his head and smiled, Genesis had stared down at him, obviously wondering what a mere grunt had been doing at the SOLDIER's level. It hadn't exactly been a nasty glare, but more a dismissive glance and Genesis had seemed to forget about him right away, crossing the hallway to meet up with Angeal.

Zack had chuckled again, told him not to let Genesis' behavior bothered him because if the man hadn't simply thrown him right back in the elevator with a one-way ticket to the Shinra Tower's lowest level, then he hadn't minded adding a new puppy to this strange pack.

Before Cloud had been able to make any sense of that, Zack had grabbed his arm, again, and hauled him toward another office. And this time, Cloud had had time to see the nameplate – and well, when you said Angeal, Genesis was never far in the conversation. But when you said Angeal and Genesis, there was –always– a third name –.

So when Zack had thrown open the door with a resounding 'We're here!', Cloud had merely jumped to attention on the spot. Of course, it had set off Zack right away, and the First Class Soldier had almost died of suffocation by laughing at him for ten minutes straight. Cloud had managed –just barely– to resist hitting him and had kept his stance perfect and his eyes focused on the gleaming katana resting against the wall in front of him.

Apparently, Sephiroth had been just as used to Zack's quirks, because he had merely raised an eyebrow and murmured a quiet 'Indeed', before turning back to his computer.

No more intimidated by the First General's reaction than by Genesis', Zack had sauntered to a comfortable armchair facing the desk and settled down while immediately beginning a one-sided conversation about something Cloud had been pretty sure he hadn't had the clearance to hear about. Sephiroth had raised his head, stared at Zack a few seconds –not that it had shushed the SOLDIER – and then turned to face Cloud.

The General had –looked– at him, from head to toes, once, twice and had looked back at Zack, who had been waiting with his trademark smile and bouncing legs. Then, at Cloud astonishment, Sephiroth had indicated the second armchair and invited him to sit down.

From then on, it had been Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth, but it had also been Zack and Cloud. And for pretty much every one, it had been the Generals and Zack–and–Cloud.

They had been friends, despite their differences, and Cloud had even managed to forget –sometimes– that he had been no more than a trooper surrounded by celebrities. So when he had heard Hojo snickering and muttering about Hollander's failures and how they had been degrading while –his– creation had stayed perfect, he should have said something.

He should have told Zack, even if he hadn't gone directly to Angeal and Genesis. He had known that Hollander had been as important to Angeal and Genesis' health as Hojo had been to Sephiroth's. He had known that Zack hadn't trusted this scientist anymore than he had trusted Hojo.

And still, he hadn't said anything. He had doubted himself, hadn't trusted his screaming instincts and then Genesis had gone mad and it had been too late because Genesis had deserted and then Angeal had fled too.

If only. If only he had opened his mouth, then maybe they could have done something.

Maybe if they had known that Angeal and Genesis' bodies had been degrading, just maybe they could have done something – after all, if Sephiroth's body had really been that perfect, maybe a blood transfusion could have save them, or something.

And then maybe Sephiroth wouldn't have let himself be manipulated by a voice in his head, if Genesis had been there to mock him and if Angeal had been there to stop them from destroying everything in the room.

;;;

In the end, it was all Cloud's fault.

He had lost all his friends, just because he hadn't had more faith in himself and in Zack's judgment.

Zack had thought him trustworthy and full of promise. Zack had believed he had been strong and beautiful and quick and –smart–, but he hadn't been clever enough to repeat what he had eavesdropped from that bastard Hojo and because of him they had all died.

And now he was leaving behind him the last memory of his friends and mentors and lover, embedded in a barren hill overlooking a dead city to mark his savior's grave.

Now he had new friends and new expectations, but no more lover nor dreams and he still could feel the weight of his sin and the crushing guilt that kept him from sleeping at night and from living like his comrades urged him to.

The others were all dead and he was still alive and it was his entire fault.

End


	2. Larger Than Life

**Title**: Larger Than Life

**Author**: Anyssia

**Fandom**: Final Fantasy VII

**Prompt**: Vincent/Galian beastXCid. More of the size thing - "I think you look bigger this way . . .", Crack Rack Anonymous Community (LJ)

**Warnings**: explicit sex/violence, bestiality, unbeta'ed (WriteOrDie contest: 1000 words in 90 min)

**Rating**: NC-17 / M

**Status**:1977 words, one-shot, 10/11/2009

**Soundtrack**: Tanghetto, electro-tango

**Summary**: "Cid didn't remember really when he had begun to indulge with Vincent's most familiar demon."

**Notes**: Alright, this was my first attempt at smut in _years_ and my first attempt at smut in English... ;p So, let's hope it's not too bad XD

* * *

For all that it was a pretty dangerous monster, most of the time the Galian Beast was no more than an overgrown puppy.

A puppy that had escaped its leash, again.

Cid watched the Beast skid to a stop in the middle of the yard with a happy growl. It shook itself with enthusiasm and sniffed the air once or twice. The massive head turned in one smooth move toward the pilot, its wild mane fluttering in the light wind. It grumbled for a second when seeing that he was that far from him, then bounced across the place and headed directly toward the man.

"Don't even think of jumping on me, Furball!" Cid snarled, "I swear if I have to scrub one more grass stain out of my jacket, I'm making a rug out of you!"

The Beast whined, lowering its body to the ground, and crawled to the man, pretending to be sorry while stealthily staring at him under its mane with eyes full of mirth.

Cid stood still for a second and then sighed when the Galian Beast moved close enough of him to rub its head against his legs. The large Beast was careful, but it still had twice his strength. The pilot stumbled and swore a couple of time before retreating, swatting the Beast on the way.

"Come on then!" He called out, resigned. The fact that it was still loose meant that Vincent's demon was restless, again.

There were only two ways to calm it in those cases, fight or fuck. And since he wasn't in the mood to earn a few scrapes and bruises by fighting against a monster that strong, fuck it was.

;;;

He didn't remember really when he had begun to indulge with Vincent's most familiar demon. At first it had only been belly rub and mock fighting and naps he absolutely wouldn't call cuddles. Then one day the Beast had rubbed just right or had licked just where It had felt the best.

After that, he had begun seeing it even more often.

Cid strode in the old barn he used to store spare parts, the one where he also kept a nest of used blankets and pillows, for just those occasions.

The Galian Beast ran ahead of him like an overeager puppy and slumped on the pile with a playful growl, staring at Cid with intent.

The pilot sighed again and repressed an amused smile with difficulties. He shrugged off his jacket and hung it on a nearby nail with care, then stripped out of his clothes. He left them at his feet in a heap and joined the demon in the nest.

The Beast stretched hard and crawled to him with a grin full of teeth. It rubbed all the way against him, hot skin and soft fur, giving Cid quite a few excited shivers.

"Stop that Furball," he growled, but they both knew he didn't mean it.

Then he didn't spoke anymore, only grunted and moaned while Vincent's demon learned once again what made him tick and jump. It licked him and ground against him, and Cid could feel the burning weight of the Beast's very aroused cock rubbing against his leg. He half sat up, supporting his body on his elbows.

Cid stared, the sight of a big purple monster way too appealing when one knew how dangerous those fangs, claws and horns were.

In reality, the Beast wasn't that much bigger than Vincent. It was all that fur and long mane that made it look larger than life, and that tongue was definitively criminal.

Cid closed his eyes and shuddered with a loud moan when said tongue traced a path along his side, from his hip all the way to his shoulder, circling his nipple a few times in passing.

The pilot knew it was more a case of learning his taste and scent and marking him with the Beast's, than the touch of a considerate lover, but it still felt wonderful.

While the Beast was really only a few inches taller than Cid, it was heavy enough for the pilot to feel half crushed under it. Not that he was complaining.

All those muscles pining him to the ground and did he mentioned the soft fur trailing against his sensitive skin?

The Beast moved half away, sliding down Cid's body to lick at his rock hard cock with broad sweeps and a really flexible tongue.

Cid felt his eyes roll in his head.

;;;

(the sex scene won't be published on FFnet for policies reasons. If you want to read the full text, it is available on my LJ: anyssia_library(dot)livejournal(dot)com )

;;;

When Vincent came back to himself, he was on his back, lying on the old blankets that Cid kept in the barn. The air smelled of sweat and spunk, and he was as relaxed as he could be. The pilot was sleeping against him, securely tucked against his side. Inside him, the Galian Beast purred once, loud and happy, then retreated back.

A half remembered memory of mounting Cid on all four rose to his mind, followed by the surprisingly arousing image of the man pressing the huge Beast on its back and impaling himself on its raised cock before riding him with enthusiasm.

Vincent settled back for a well-earned rest and prodded the Galian Beast a couple of times, until it began actively remembering the whole encounter, sharing the memory with its host.

END


	3. Boring Meeting

**Title**: Boring Meeting

**Author**: Anyssia

**Character/Pairing**: Cloud, Zack/Genesis, Cloud/Sephiroth. Sort of... XD

**Fandom/Spoilers**: Final Fantasy VII, the whole Compilation

**Genre**: crack, slash

**Disclaimer**: not mine or they certainly would never get out of my bed!

**Status**: one-shot/ficlet, 470 words, 03/10/2009, unbeta'ed

**Prompt**: LiveJournal's Writer Block prompt: "When you're stuck in a boring class or meeting, what's your favourite way to keep yourself entertained (or at least from falling asleep)?"

**Summary**: Being a SOLDIER First Class wasn't exactly the exciting adventure Cloud had imagined.

* * *

Being a SOLDIER First Class wasn't exactly the exciting adventure Cloud had imagined. Sure, Zack had told him all about the heroic missions and the funny pranks he had come up with, but he unfortunately forgot to tell him about the meetings.

The BORING meetings.

There were only so many doodles one could draw on the back of a report. And Zack, the traitor, had stolen every blank piece of paper of the room right as soon as he had come in. No wonder he had elbowed his way in, half an hour before the Department Heads had actually arrived.

Bored out of his mind - Angeal had been describing the armory's new defense for the last hour -, Cloud barely kept his expression neutral. He could feel a yawn rising and there was no way he was giving in the first. He was pretty sure that Zack was a breath away from losing this game and he deserved to be one getting laughed at, for once.

Still, spying on Zack wasn't really helping the boredom. With effort, Cloud brought back his attention to Commander Angeal and tried to catch up with the debate.

He valiantly managed to listen assiduously for half an hour. When they shifted from the armory's defenses to the cafeteria's, he almost groaned.

;;;

A movement on his left jerked Cloud awake. Or at least, more awake. Zack had managed to keep his cool: surprisingly, it was Genesis who had failed to refrain from yawning.

Well, not so surprisingly really, when you knew him a little more than a mere cadet would have: the man wasn't exactly serious. About missions and fighting yes, but not about everyday life. In fact, if he wasn't a commander, Cloud would almost have compared him to Zack. Except for the poetic side, they were more alike than anybody could imagine.

Of course, the fact that both of them were easy on the eyes was a bonus.

Cloud furtively glanced around and checked that everybody was - or at least looked to be - absorbed by their report, and brought his eyes back on his paper, like the others. He didn't need to close his eyes to imagine some guy on guy action with two men that beautiful, it was really too easy.

The next hour was spent creating dozens of different scenarios featuring his best friend and fellow SOLDIER, Zack having some fun with one of the three Commanders, Genesis. Kissing, fighting, licking, fucking... Everything had gone through his mind.

Cloud was very proud that he had managed to hide his reactions as well. He hadn't betrayed himself with more than a blush.

Well, until he began thinking about what the stunning General Sephiroth would be like in bed.

He almost broke his brain when he unconsciously added himself to this particular fantasy.

END


End file.
